Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus for preventing a driver circuit from being damaged by heating and a method of driving the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display LCD apparatus has a relatively small thickness, low weight and low power consumption. Thus, the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images using a selectively changeable light transmittance characteristic of a liquid crystal while a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel provides light to the LCD panel. A driving circuit drives the LCD panel and thereby causes selective changes in the light transmittance characteristic of the liquid crystals.
The liquid display panel includes an array substrate which has a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of crossing data lines, a plurality of thin film transistors and corresponding pixel electrodes. The liquid display panel also includes an opposing substrate which has a common electrode. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and opposing substrate. The driving circuit includes a gate driving part which drives the gate lines of the array substrate and a data driving part which drives the data lines.
Recently, the liquid display panel has become bigger in the size of a display area and higher in resolution, and thus load on the data driving circuit increases and heating occurs due to load increase. Thus, a circuit film may be burned by the heating of the data driving circuit.